Heroic brutality
by heavydoom28
Summary: Midoriya failed the entrance exam for UA hero course. However he managed to have enough points to get into the combat course. What is the combat course? Well it's a like the hero course but filled with students that are either dangerous or have a certain tendency to become villains. Will Deku manag to become the number one hero or will he get a Kunai on a rope stuck in his head?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story a new adventure. mortal kombat x my hero academia. there is literally one other story with that crossover and that is currently discontinued, so im very original now. lest just hope that you dear reader will enjoy this intro chapter and get interested to read the rest...whenever that is.**

**Enjoy**

**—-**

Midoriya was extremely ecstatic when he got a message from his all time favorite hero All Might that he wished to see him at the beach again where he trained his body to his limits. He was waiting days and nights for a message from UA about his test results but that could wait if All Might was asking for him.

Needless to say he found a quick excuse for himself for his mother and rushed out of the apartment towards the beach. His bones were already healed from breaking after he used one for all for the first time in the entrance exam so getting to this now familiar spot was easy.

He immediately spotted the skeleton of a man standing alone at the beach watching the ocean gently move from side to side. It was calming and gave him some peace.

"All Might!" The young green haired boy called as he ran towards the number one hero, who in turn gently smiled.

"Didn't i tell you not to call me that in public?" He asked. The boy frantically apologized, loosening himself in a rambling of apologizes and ways to not do this mistake again like code names.

He let the boy finish his rambling. "So why did you want to meet me?"

Immediately the smile of the man faded. "It's about the entrance exam."

Midoriya's worst fear started to manifest in his head as he looked to the ground. "I didn't pass right?"

"You definitely got a extremely high score for saving other people and for destroying the giant robot. However, even with the bonus points the young miss Uraraka wishes to give you from her points your extreme self harm and your general lack of efficiency just wasn't enough to get into the top hero class." The number one hero sadly said.

Again Midoriya's world shattered. "I see...so I won't get into UA."

"That's what i wanted to talk to you about. Your points are enough for a alternative hero course but one that most don't want to go to voluntary." All Might said I'm a serious tone.

"A...alternative hero course?" Midoriya asked confused as he looked up.

The blond man nodded. "Its known as the Combat course."

Midorya's eyes lightened up. "I know that! It's a hero course for people with very offensive ability's. Gang Orca was part of one of these courses. But myself and the online community always wondered why they needed a specific combat course for combat Quirks, I mean combat should be natural in a hero course so why should there be a separate course for..."

"How about I explain that!" All Might raises his voice so that he would shut up."

"I'm sorry! Please explain." The green haired boy apologized.

All Might took a deep breath. "The general public doesn't know this and the school doesn't give much information about this course because of the people in this class. You see during the exam we sometimes see young students with powerful Quirks and skill but during interviews, background checks and general personalities we sometimes see potential villains."

The green haired boys eyes widen. "So this class..."

The number one hero nodded. "It's for us too keep a close eye on potential future villains and possibly turn them to the path of heroes. Gang Orca was a huge success but sadly all of his classmates either gave up or turned to the path of villains."

Midoriya looked at the ground. "And the only way for me to attend a hero course at UA is to join the combat course?"

The blood man nodded. "It will be difficult, not only being forced to see some of your classmates turning to villains but also with bad reputation. While the public doesn't know about this the pro heroes and agencies definitely know about it. It's like a secret no one talks about. I can understand that you don't want this, and I completely understand it you want to do another hero course at another school but.."

Midoriya Snapped his head back up. "I'll do it!"

—

A few days later the teachers of UA were holding a meeting about the students and the classes they should attend. There was some talk and a bit debating about some students but ultimately they all came to a conclusion. All Might however was impatiently waiting for the information of the students who will attend the combat course and who his disciples will have to deal with in the future. he simply listened and occasionally nodded while the faculty all sat around a large round table.

Finally the headmaster of the school decided to start to talk about the final topic. "As you all know we will have this year another combat course at this school. All Might decided to recommend one of the students in the exams and asked if we all could go over all of the other students again."

Aizawa looked a little bit bored. "I won't mind, I still find the decision of putting someone who doesn't belong in that class foolish but I didn't make this decision."

The headmaster simply nodded as a video started playing on the tablets in front of all the faculty. It showed several destroyed robots who appeared to have cut and bit marks on them. A animalistic scream was heard as the camera moved to show a student on top of a destroyed robot. He had a very muscular build, some little spikes poking out of his rough skin, not a single hair on his body, long bone like blades coming out of his arms and a wide jaw lined with razor sharp teeth. The students leaped of the robot to find another prey.

"This Studenten is known as Baraka Tarkatan. He seemingly has a mutation quirk which lets him appear like a wild animal, thought that might be his personality. when the giant zero point robot was spotted he didn't run away but towards it. Apparently not to help his fellow students but to slash at its feet." Nezu explains.

The video switched to robots seemingly floating near mid air and then slowly being crushed by a invisible force. Between the mangled remains walked a simple slim boy with several bandages covering his body. The only thing one could see was his glowing green eyes.

Nezu began to explain again. "On the question of what his name was he responded with, 'we are just Ermac'. A background check revealed that he was a normal kid until his Quirk manifested. For years he screamed in pain and everything in his environment was either destroyed of thrown around. Years after his parents abandoned him and he spend years in a asylum he one day suddenly stopped. He became extremely calm and collected but always talked about himself in third person and in plural, like he suddenly became a collective."

The video changed again to a scene of carnage. There was blood everywhere and destroyed robots together with gasping students. A girl with long red hair tied to a ponytail and a smirk walked through puddles of blood and she cut her wrist with a makeshift knife. The blood began to seemingly dance around her as it pores out of the wound.

"This young Lady is known as Scarlet Williams. As you can see she appears to have a powerful blood controlling Quirk. However, during the exam she wounded other students to use there blood as ammunition or weapons to fight against the robots. She admitted that she could use her own blood to a more effective means then strangers blood but apparently that's not fun."

The screen changed again and revealed a bug like creature sticking to the wall. It had four long insect like legs gripping into the concrete wall for support while her black eyes looked around for its next prey. Suddenly what appears to be a small swarm of insects flew into her mouth and she stared to spout wings and flew off.

Nezu hesitates before speaking. "Devorah is something of a special case. It was assumed that she was Quirkles until a certain event in her last school. She apparently looked nice and the janitor tried...something. He dragged her into the storage rooms for the gym equipment for... obviously unsavory actions. The next day a teacher reviewed the security footage and spotted the scene, fearing he was to late he went to the crime seen to investigate. What he saw however completely broke him. Devorah seemingly awakened her Quirk and changed into what you saw in the video and never changed back. The janitor? His remains were scattered across the storage room while she juggled his eyeballs with one hand and chewed on a bone while sitting in the corner."

Again the screen changes and showed a scene of fire and ice. Two students were fighting back to back against the robots while perfectly synchronized with there ability to control fire and nice.

"These students showed incredible partnership and skill. They are Hanzo Hasashi and kuai-laing." Nezu simply said

There really wasn't more to speak of, everyone knew why they are in the combat course. How Kuai-liang's big brother quit the hero course, how he joined forces with unsavory groups and how they slaughtered not only almost everyone in his family, but also the Hasahi hero family. they are both not here to be heroes but to train in order to kill the villain who is known as Noob Saibot.

again the screen changes to another pare that appears to be twin sisters. One had long black hair and was using wind based abilities to doge and attack. The sister however seems to use a extreme form of agility, her body twisting and turned in unnatural but powerful ways. What as surprising however of the other sisters was the fact that she was wearing a pice of cloth to cover her mouth and she ripped the UA gym clothes so you could clearly see her huge bust.

"Just like the pair before these two are a perfect team. While there Quirks aren't that powerful, there skill in battle comes close to a pro hero already. Kitana and Melina are truly there mothers daughter."

Silence fell over the room. There mother, Sindel is a name that many fills with rage to this day. She was a popular pro hero who sold secrets and other services to villains who payed well. A investigation was issued but before the investigators could find anything they were all found dead. Sindel retired soon afterwards and now lives in absolute wealth. Everyone knows what she did. The hero's know, the public knows but there is simply no evidence. It will be very difficult if the media finds out that her daughters attend this school but there skill is so remarkable that Nezu decided to take a gamble, much to most of the faculty's disapproval.

One last time the screen changed to a boy with long black hair was standing next to some destroyed robots while jumping up and down. It appears that he is either warming himself up or hyping himself up. Either way he is enjoying himself. Just like that he suddenly sprinted away with a sudden burst of speed that the camera lost him.

"Finally we have Kabal. A talent student with a Quirk that lets him use sudden burst of speed but overdoing it will cause damage to his lungs. He would be the a perfect candidate for the hero course but his family, friends and even neighbors are all known members of the criminal organization Black dragon. If it weren't for officer Kurtis Stryker vouching for him he wouldn't even be allowed near UA."

President mike clapped in his hands. "Well then, it seems like we will have our hands full with these students. How many do you guys think will turn villain?"

Aizawa looked over to All Might who appeared to be a bit pale. "Having second thoughts?"

The number one hero let out a sigh. "Yes, but I'm afraid that kid will not back down even if one of them threaten to kill him... they will threaten to kill him... what have i done."


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the cast

**Well what i can read from the comments is that you people have a little bit of interest in this story. Well ill be happy to follow your wishes and continued this story. this chapter is somewhat lackluster but its only a a little pice so i can work over the main plot of this story. i already have a base idea i just need to do some parts for character development and possible romance. if anyone has a idea they want to pitch or freshen me up on MK lore i might have forgotten feel free to do so. oh, by the way. im german so my grammar is probably a bit broken from time to time, but since you are currently on chapter two the mistakes in chapter one were not so fatal that you stoped readying this story. **

** Enjoy. **

**—**

As the sun shined across the beautiful gates of UA the young green haired boy saw his future flash before his eyes. The future where he made friends, learned so much about being a hero and ultimately he saw himself wearing All might's suit and standing there with a fearless smile on his face as the new number one hero. That is what he saw when he looked upon UA.

"Get out of the way Deku." Was the sentence muttered behind him that snapped him back into reality.

Izuku jumped to the side as he saw his old friend, even though it seems like they aren't friends any more. "Kacchan! I mean sorry! I mean I'm happy that you passed the entry exam!"

The blond boy with spiky hair just stared at him with his red eyes. "What? They let you into the hero course? How stupid can these teachers be?"

The green haired boy looked down at his uniform and sighed. "No...sadly I didn't. But I managed to get into the combat course, it's basically-"

"A dead last class for dead last losers like you." Bakugo laughed out loud a howling laugh as he realized that Deku isn't in the hero course but in some class he never even herd about.

"Maybe if you are lucky I will let one of my sidekicks sidekicks have you as a luggage boy." He continued to laugh as he walked away and left the little bully victim behind.

Izuku Just watched as Bakugo simply waltzed into the building like he owned it as he just stood there and watched. Suddenly taking the first step into this school felt so unbelievably hard. Why is he even here? He isn't going into a hero course but into the class that is apparently filled with potential criminals. Every single of his new classmates could be even worse of a bully then Kacchan, and he suggested that he should kill himself in order to get hopefully a quirk in the next live.

"Hey vomit boy!"

The green haired boy turned around as he saw the cute girl from the entrance exam. He admitted that she looked good with that uniform.

She ran passed him but managed to quickly say something. "I'm late for class! Can we talk during lunch break? Ok, see you there!"

And just like that he was alone again. The cute girl did talk to him though. During lunch she wants to meet him. Which means that he has to go to class in order to have a lunch break.

It's not the most heroic motivation but it was motivation enough for him to take that next step and finde his new class.

—

it didn't take long to find the classroom he was supposed to be in. UA is incredibly well organized and finding where you need to go is extremely easy. But still. Opening that door felt somewhat hard. In the end there are potential criminals in there.

Izuku shook his head. He shouldn't think like that, he is in this class now and he is not aiming to be a criminal, the others might have similar story's. Why would that even aim to be villains in the first place? This is a school for hero's so obviously that are at least aiming to be heroes right?

He look at door one last time. "Class M-11, kombat course. Why is it written with a k? Whatever, I should just go in and make a good impression."

Izuku took justo one moment before sliding open the giant door to his new home room class.

He looked inside and the first impression he got was mixed. The student either sat at there desk while one or two seemed to talk with one another. He felt some of them glancing to him but no one seemed to make a move. That is until one of them stood up and walked up towards Izuku.

Everyone watched as the large bald Student with the beast like jaw moved closer to izuku. His uniform was being stretched by that kids muscles.

"Oh! Uhmmm hello I'm Izuku Midoria. and i..." he Stammer's as he stand before him.

"Baraka." He mutters through his teeth as he just stared at lzuku.

The green haired boy could not tear his eyes away from those razor sharp teeth. "I...I..."

Baraka stared for a little while longer before simply moving away. The rest of the class looked away again much to the relief of Izuku.

He looked around and spotted a set next to the wall. It seemed centered and not to much in the spotlight. He sat down and tried to look around. The other students all looked so much more experienced, like they could easily walk around as second semester kids.

He met the eyes of some of them but tried to quickly look away. To his right however he heard a voice. "So you are the hotshot who blasted that zero point robot."

He looked to his left and meet a smiling young man. Out of all of them he looked the most approachable. "The name is Kabal."

"H-hello Kabal. My name is izuku Midoria." He said with a smile. Is this maybe his first friend?

"Just wanted to warn you that you are sitting between a rock and a hard place." He said with a little smirk.

"Huh?" He wanted to ask but suddenly he felt a pair of slender hands placed on his shoulder behind him. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl with long dark red hair tied to a ponytail. She brought her face closer to his and inhaled. "Your blood... it smells strangely sweet. Like it was mixed with something more..."

"...huh?" He tried to inch away only to see the kid on the desk in front of him turning around. He had dark bandages all over his body but his emerald eyes stared at him.

"Your Soul...you Are many but Ermac is many more." He said but keep on starting.

"...huh!?"

Now someone els was approaching and Izuku immediately felt how his blood raced to his cheeks. She had short dark hair and piercing yellow eyes. Her mouth was covered with a cloth but all of that wasn't getting the attention. The blazer of her school uniform was open and the white shirt was more open than anyone sane would ever date walking around. Her purple bra was visible and her breasts almost slipped out like she intended that people should stare. With a little giggle she sat sideways on his lap and put a arm around him, holding him closer and pressing her breasts against him. "Ermac likes you, Skarlet like you and you destroyed that giant robot. You are definitely someone who deserves attention."

"HUH!?" This is the closest he ever was to another girl. How should he react? Is this normal? No way this is normal. One attractive girl was sitting on his lap while another one was holding him from behind and just continued to sniff him. Him having mixed feelings was the understatement of a century.

She giggled as she moved her face closer as she moved her hips more. "Oh? What's this that I feel? Is someone really happy in this situation? Maybe if you are nice we could- OW! OW! OW!"

Another girl who looked like it could be her twin sister suddenly garbed her by the ear and pulled her of from Izuku. They looked almost identical except for her long black hair and brown eyes. "Excuse my sister, she has some problems with respecting other people's personal spaces."

"Kitana! That hurst! Stop it!" She screamed while flaying her arms.

Kitana didn't let go as she dragged her twin sister away from Izuku and to the other side of the classroom where they were seated. "For the last time Melina, could you stop doing this? Everyone is getting the wrong impression of you and we basically have the same body so stop showing so much skin."

Izuku tried to calm down while looking desperately around. Kabal was laughing but he noticed two other male students looking at him in disappointment. "It seems you were wrong about him kuai-Liang."

"It seems so Hanzo." They muttered as they also returned to there desks.

The green haired boy let out a sigh as he looked around a bit. Seven other students are in the classroom, so with him it's a total of eight. Sure, they are a bit rough and maybe he didn't give him the best impression but surly he can turn this around. Yeah, to hell what other people think. They all appear hardcore but his gut feeling tells him that each and everyone of them has a chance of being pros one day.

Wait a minute, shouldn't there be nine students in this class?

He looked around and counted again but there were definitely only seven other students. Where was the eight one?

That was the moment something was dripping from the ceiling on to his desk. He slowly looked up to see a horrifying Bug like creature wearing the school uniform with a hood hanging upside down from the ceiling.

They stared at one another for a while before the bug slowly started to crawl along the ceiling to a free desk and then drop down.

Turning this around might be harder then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: the first step

**i am here snd i belive That now the story in my head Is completed. so if work isn't getting in the way then updates should come more often.**

**enjoy. **

—-

With a loud sigh Izuku placed his head on the table next to his empty food tray in the school cafeteria. Two people where sitting with him, one was the cute girl known as Uraraka and the ever so stern Iida.

After the first few days he quickly build a friendship with Uraraka and somehow they also formed a friendship with Iida. he actually had a bit of doubt with Izuku but after a while he started to warm up to him, Definitely enough to be concerned about the well being of his friend. "Are you ok izuku? You seem tired."

He let out a loud sigh. "It's complicated in my class. Actually no, it more frustrating."

Classes were nothing like he expected from a school like UA but this was probably because of the fact that his class was the Kombat course. Teacher would come in, hand out a few papers that fit the class and then leave. The students would do the work and then just sit annoyed in there chairs. Some where quick while others had a few troubles with the work but no one help each other.

"I mean, they are a bit scary looking." Uraraka whispered. All three looked over to see Devorah staring at her food. She wasn't eating, she watched as insects crawled all over the food. They either ate or took chunks and then crawled back into Devorah's clothes or maybe inside her underneath her clothes. It was hard to make out from there position but it's not entirely sure what was worse.

After a while she just stood up and walked away. The insects lingered a bit on the food before following her and crawling into her sleeves or hood. Izuku actually now realized that she was barefoot. Why? That's another riddle.

The bell rang and singled the next class. What could happen in this next class?

—

Silently the students gathered in class and sat in there chairs. The air has become thicker and thicker lately. Kabal was outgoing from day one but now he was just looking pissed and keep quiet like the others. Melina stopped trying to seduce her classmates, not entirely sure if the cause was the tense setting or her twin sister stopping her.

The biggest problem in class was Baraka. He had trouble in class and generally didn't understand what to do with the worksheets. Having no homeroom teacher or any teacher for that matter and since everyone was taking care of themselves he felt frustrated. It just took one spark to cause a fight and everyone had a feeling it was Baraka who will cause that fight.

After a few moments the door suddenly bursted open and a figure in all his glory and fearless smile dashed into the room. "I am here students and today I will be teaching you!"

Izuku smiled widely as he saw his all time favorite hero stand there at the teacher desk. He look at his classmates to see any sort of reaction but there were mostly blank faces. There were a few weak claps here and there as All might had trouble holding his smile.

"Just give us the worksheets already." Kabal said annoyed.

"HA! HA! Ha! Im Sorry to disappoint my young Kabal but today's lesson is hero training." All Might said triumphantly with a smile.

"YESSSS!" Baraka cheered as he slammed his fist into his desk. The other classmates seemed to regain there energy and spirit as the thick air around the room started to disappear.

All might notice the positive impact that he caused. He knew that most teachers didn't want to do hero training with this class simply because of the danger potential from the students, but he knew that this treatment will likely just push them away from the road of hero's. "Now students, I understand that you all strive to become heroes and that these couple of days have been difficult since you all are clearly aware of the lack of support the faculty has given but I believe that once we all let of some steam we can-"

"Can we spill our blood already?" Skarlet Inquires as the students are all ready to go.

"I...Alright, training ground B. Come in your costumes."

—

Izuku could not wait until having his costume on and showing it off to all might and the others. Sure it's a bit cheep since it's basically a jump suit his mother bought him equipped with a nice mask the is inspired by his favorite hero and a pair of thick gloves and boots.

As he walked out with the others he marveled at the other costumes.

Baraka was probably the cheapest of them all. He wore brown lose pants which were more like a loincloth and bandages around his legs and feet that functioned as shoes. Other then that he seemed to have used white paint to cover his body with tribal markings. While it appears cheap it was actually very effective. His very muscular body was displayed together with his visibly long and predatorily looking finger and toenails.

Skarlet was wearing similarly skimpy clothes. Her lower half was covered with loose dark red baggy pants and red boots. her upper body however was covered only by a blood red bikini like top and a blood red cloth covering her mouth. She had several knives strapped around her belt together with little canisters and a a dagger strapped to her backside.

If Skarlet was wearing something dangerous then Melina was wearing something illegal, a magenta colored costume that did not leave any room for imagination. It's like she wanted people to stare since unlike her school uniform she was practically half naked with the costume being held together with pieces of string that span over her side boobs and exposed stomach. The high heels didn't help since every time she took a step her intimate parts would jiggle. she still however wore that cloth covering her mouth

Unlike her twin sister Kitana actually wore pants together with a loose looking Azura blue dress with long and wide sleeves. Her stomach was exposed and she used golden ornaments to hold her ponytail together. However to say she wasn't completely covered wouldn't be true since her stomach and back were exposed. Like her sister she wore a cloth covering her mouth but he noticed that she used purple eyeliner.

The last female of the class wore a dark green dress that was tailored with a hood. While the dress seemed to once look very elegant, Devorah's bugs ate through it and turned to something you would pull out of the garbage. Hover now she isn't restricted by it and it actually fits her bug ecstatic.

Kabal decided to use something more that looked like he just came from a street gang. Black pants together with black combat boots and a long black coat with the sleeves removed. The coat was open to reveal his muscles since he wore nothing els except for a leather harness to hold two Hookswords on his back.

Kuai-Liang and Hanzo seemed to take a more traditional way of there families. Kuai-Liang had a combat armor fit for a ninja with minimal tools like a few Kunai strapped to the side. Hanzo hover, unlike Kuai-Liang had several little pieces of armor woven into his clothes and several tools and weapons, like a pair of swords hanging from his side and a chain around his arm connected to a beautifully crafted Kunai.

Lastly there was Ermac who still had bandages covering his body but now also wears a dark dark cloak around his body covering him more and even functioning as a hood. Hover now that his face is cover so much his green eyes seemed to shine ever so bright.

"HA HA HA! You newbies seem like you are ready to go." All might said as he inspected the costumes of his students. If they one day truly become heroes then the villains will surly have trouble.

"This one thinks a battle royal will be very interesting." Devorah said with a slight grin on her face.

Baraka seems to smile as his eyes shifted to Izuku. "A fight to determine who is the strongest."

All might started to speak. "Now now, this is training so you should still learn something. We will have teams of two fighting against each other in a little game of villains vs heroes. The hero's win if they managed to touch a bomb which the villains will be hiding within the time limit. It's obvious how the villains will win. Now then, I will draw some names and we can start."

—

After a short while of explaining and deciding who should be teamed up with whom the decision was made and now izuku was of the first group to play a hero.

He nervously looked at the plan of the training building as his villain opponents are not only skarlet but also Baraka. These two we're very intimidating in his opinion.

He looked over to his partner in this exam as he too studied the map. Hanzo looked so extremely calm as he scratched his chin. Just before he wanted to say something the alarm started and signaled the start of the exam, to which Hanzo pulled up his face mask and looked at izuku. "Do you have a plan?"

"Ah! Well...I mean it's probably most logical to ...walk trough the door and then...continue?" Izuku was normally so sure of his plan but right now the menacing looking eyes of Hanzo made him nervous.

Hanzo just stared at him for a moment like he was a idiot before looking up at the building. He saw a window and threw his rope spear into the window and hit the ceiling. He tugged on the rope a few times before looking at izuku. "Get over here."

After hearing such a demanding voice izuku nervously went over to Hanzo who instructed the green haired boy to hold on to him while he started to climb up the building using the rope. The green haired boy was surprised that he was not only able to carry himself and izuku into the building and that the rope held there combined weight.

They managed to get into the building and started to sneak around. The hallways look extremely bland and overly simplistic. Then again this is a training city so the interior is obviously something the school decided to save a bit money.

While they sneaked around izuku noticed how extremely quiet Hanzo was able to move and still be able to move rather quickly. Then he noticed something. "Hanzo."

Hanzo looked over to izuku who was crouching down and inspected something. He crouched down next to him. "What is it?"

The green haired boy inspect the red spot on the ground. "Is that...blood?"

"Skarlets Quirk is blood related. this might be a trap" Hanzo said as he pulled izuku away.

"That might be but...do you hear that?" Izuku said as the both stood up. Something was running towards them with sparks along it. It was Baraka who ran towards them like a whiled beast as his arm blades where scraping along the walls causing sparks.

"It was used to locate us." Hanzo said as he go ready to fight. He was about to pull out his sword when he suddenly felt something grab his legs. He looked down and saw a blood tendril warped around his feet which originated from the little blood spot.

"Hanzo!" Izuku screams as he got in front of his partner to protect him. With his fist up he prepared to block the beast that was running toward him. Suddenly Hanzo appeared out of nowhere in front of Baraka and kicked him right in the face, launching him away.

Izuku looked surprised as he looked behind him to confirm that Hanzo really seemingly teleported. "How did you?"

"No time to explain, Skarlet is nearby and probably close to the bomb. Can you handle Baraka?" Hanzo said in a serious tone.

"I...well I mean if you quickly manage to get the bomb and end this training lesson then I could." As soon as Izuku said that as Hanzo suddenly disappeared in a tornado of flames. As quickly as as the flames appeared they suddenly disappeared together with him, leaving a pissed Baraka with a bloody nose.

"You..." Baraka snarled as he retracted his blades.

"M-me?" The green haired boy asked nervously.

He was still rather far away but izuku could feel the hate in this beasts eyes. "You destroyed the zero point robot with one punch. He, was, my, KILL!"

"Is...is this what's this all about?"

"I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT I AM THE STRONGEST!" Baraka roared as he started running again. No technique, no Taktik, just pure animalistic rage.

Izuku tried to doge the first attack but the second attack came just as fast in form of a powerful kick right against his chest. Izuku could feel how some of his ribs were cracking as he was launched away and against the wall.

The green hair boy couched up some spit before he looked up to only see Baraka running towards him with his arm blades drawn. Thinking fast he focused on his right arm and punched the ground with all his force.

With a loud bang a huge dust cloud and debris flew in all directions as the floor was blasted away. He didn't saw how much he did but his arm was screaming in pain. As the dust could settle he saw that the entire floor was gone as Baraka was clinging on to remaining pice of the floor before falling down.

"You basterd!" Baraka screams as he started to loose his grip and started to fall. Suddenly his fall was stopped however.

He looked up and saw that izuku jumped after him and was now not only holding him with one hand but with his broken hand was holding on to the edge. The green haired boy screamed with tears forming in his eyes as his broken arm was put under enormous strain.

"What are you doing!? You will rip your arm off!" Baraka roared as he looked at izuku who in return fought through the pain and smiled.

"I don't want you to get hurt. That fall might leave some serious injuries and you can't have that since you just started your hero way." He reassured as suddenly the edge broke of and both fell.

The fall however was very short and Baraka easily landed on his feet and caught izuku, holding him with both hands and looking at him. He growled at that smile the boy was giving him. "I'm insulted that you think such a fall would hurt me."

"Yeah...you are even more amazing then I thought." Izuku laughed a bit before slowly losing his consciousness.

—

several hours later izuku was walking through the school hallway with a cascade around his arm. Recovery girl explained that he fainted after his battle with Baraka and only now woke up. He was discharged from the infirmary and was now walking back to class. It might be the last class of the day but he still felt like he should return to class, if not for the lesson then at least to make sure his classmates know that he is ok.

A smile formed in his face as he stood in front of the door. "Yeah right, as if they were concerned about my well being."

He opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately all conversation ceased and everyone stared at him. "Uhmm..."

Not knowing what to do he nervously looked around and not into anyone's eyes. Suddenly Baraka jumped up from his seat. "YOU!"

"Me!?"

The beast marched over to him just like in the first day and stared at him. Izuku backed up against the wall but Baraka closed the gap. "You fought me, you could beat me with that punch but instead you had decided to not only decided to use the environment to beat me you also but your own well being at risk to prevent harm."

"I-I'm Sorry! I didn't know that the fall wasn't so deep and I didn't think that you needed help but I still wanted to help, Maybe it was something like reflexes or some kind of instinct that made me do-"

Baraka ended his rambling. "We are friends now."

"...huh?"

"As Friends we will Train and be the best we can in order to be stronger." He said as a matter of fact as he walked back to his seat.

Izuku has to process it all before returning to his seat. I guess he has a friend now?

Shortly afterward a teacher came into the room, handed out some sheets about the topic math and left the room. The class fell into that all familiar silence as they all worked on there sheets.

The green haired boy looked over to his new friend and saw that he had some trouble. With a deep breath and the mustering of his courage he walked over there. "Hey, need help?"

Baraka looked up from his sheet and looked at him in disbelieve. "What?"

"Need help? With the math problems I mean." He said with a smile as everyone els looked at them.

The beast still looked at him with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "Why would you help me?"

Now izuku looked a bit confused. "What do you mean? We are friends now right? Friends help each other."

Baraka looked at him and then to his sheet and then back at izuku. "Please help me...friend."

With a smile izuku wanted to sit next to but then he saw Devorah raise her hand. "This one has also done trouble."

Before he could react Kabal stood up and walked over to the humanoid bug as he smirked at izuku. "I got her, you can't be the only one who is willing to help."

In another part of the classroom Melina was looking with big puppy eyes at Kitana. "Sister?"

Her twin sighed. "Come here."

The two Ninja looked at each other and nodded in unison as they both said the same thing at the same time. "Math sucks."

That was also the moment Ermac approached them with his hands behind his back. "One of us is a teacher so we all have desire to tutor."

Skarlet joined them. "I hope you don't mind helping me as well."

Izuku looked around as the whole class started to help one another, he could even hear a few small chuckles here and there. They all wanted help or wanted to help others, it only took for someone to take the first step.


	4. Chapter 4: mister teacher

**Well i did not expected so much positive reviews so im very happy to give you another chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**—-**

"A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here!" All might took his ringing phone with a sigh as he was sitting in the teachers lounge. He had heard from Izuku that the tension in his classroom slowly started to disappear but they still needed a homeroom teacher. He himself was out of the question since that would be a PA nightmare but all other teachers that are available are simply refusing.

"Hello?" He asked as he held the phone to his ear.

A old and familiar chuckle was heard from the other side of the line. "Ah, Toshinori. It's been far to long!"

The number one hero immediately jumped from is chair and was as stiff as humanly possible. "GRAN TORINO! TO WHAT DO I OWN THE PLEASURE!"

The old man just continued to laugh. "Just wanted to ask if you could give your approval to the application of my friend to become a teacher in UA."

"Your Friend?" All might asked confused.

"I know that you found a successor to your power and I know that he is in a rather troublesome class, so I asked a friend of mine to teach at your school. I already send his papers, they should have already arrived." He old man answered.

All might was a little bit confused as to whom his former teacher was referring to but he immediately went over to his messy desk and looked for the application. Sure enough he found a envelope and immediately opened it and looked over the information presented to him.

Now after quickly reading through the most part he was even more confused. Was his old mentor playing a joke? "Master? Is this for real? This is basically a nobody."

A loud laugh came from the phone. "HAHAHAHA! I guess you could say that but he is actually a better teacher then I could ever be. Basically he is a secret that doesn't wish to be in public, it took a lot of convincing on my part to get him to agree."

"Master...on the question if he had any work experience he answered with: I'm a practicing alcoholic."

"HAHAHA! That's him alright."

All might shook his head as he was now convinced his mentor went insane. "Master, even if he is as good as you say I can't just hire a joke like him to this school."

A little silence followed before Gran Torino spoke in a serious tone. "Listen Yagi, his students are a selected few but every single one of them is either a big shot that influences the world or is something of a silent hero. Believe me if I say that your successor is in the best hands even if it doesn't seem like it."

All might took a long and hard look at the name of this name, a name he never heard before, a name that doesn't seem to carry any weight, a name that seems more like a joke.

With a loud sight he sighed the papers and gave a stamp of approval. He would probably still need to give this to Nezu to give the final answer but with the approval of the number one hero the job is basically assured.

He looked at the name one last time. "I hope you truly are able to help that class."

—

Again in the cafeteria izuku decided to have another conversation with his friends Uraraka and Iida. However now another person was joining there table.

Baraka was sitting next to izuku as they watched him devour is food like a beast. Sure his lack of lips and large pointy teeth will obviously make it hard for him to eat properly but they could all agree that shoveling the food into his mouth with his bare hands might have been just a little bit unnecessary.

After he was finished he put one arm around Izuku while using the arm blade of his other arm to pick some remaining food that got stuck between his teeth. That didn't stop him from speaking with the table. "So, what do you think about this school? Until now it's pretty boring."

Iida swallows at the very poor state of Baraka's table manners. "Well, I mean until you have A homeroom teacher things might still be slow. Maybe if you had some ...integrity someone might be willing to teach you."

Baraka stopped picking his teeth as his eyes slowly moved to Iida. The air became tense as Ururaka tried to change the topic. "Hey! Did you guys see the one drunk homeless guy wonder into school today? That was wired right."

"Maybe the school is losing some...integrity." Baraka growled

Izuku laughed a bit weakly as he felt Baraka tens a bit up. "W-well I mean it's not like the school is losing integrity if someone stumbles into the school drunk. I mean sure it's something that should be avoided but you can't really control it If someone just stumbled in here, still it's a bit odd that a drunk guy can just walk in here without any-"

"Friend, we both know that I don't know what integrity means. I just know that he is talking down to me. I will let it slide since he is your friend and to a extent now my friend. Friends don't kill friends." Baraka said interrupting izuku.

The girl in the group laughed weakly. "Ha-ha, yay...we are all friends."

In that moment Kabal walked up to the tables. "Hey hotshots, our class is to gather in our classroom. Apparently we finally got a homeroom teacher and he wants to meet us."

Then Kabal's eyes meet Iida's and his face turned into a grimace. "Tch, Ingenium's brother."

Naturally Iida did not take this comment lightly. "And you are?"

"The guy who will run past your whole family while you eat my dust." He said rather cruelly as he walked away. Izuku apologized and left with Baraka to follow kabal back to there class.

—

Later in class the students of the Kombat course were gathered in there classroom and waited for this supposedly homeroom teacher. Whoever he was he was a bit late.

Izuku took this moment and looked over to his side to Kabal. "Hey, Kabal. I was wondering why you said that to Iida. If he said something that offended you then you should know that he didn't really mean to."

Kabal let out a sigh. "Truth be told it's not about him or specially any one of his family it just that-"

In that moment the door swung wide open and silenced any conversation in the room. Everyone just watched as a man started to stumble into the room.

His clothes were nothing more then rags, his black beard and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail was greasy, sweat was covering his face and his large stomach jiggled as he spilled some alcohol from a jug he was holding.

With a loud thump he placed his large ass into the teacher chair and placed his jug on the desk. He wiped his face with his hand while looking around in the classroom. After a moment he got back up, went outside to check the classroom number and then returned to the desk. "I'm in the right room."

No one spoke as they were either stunned buy this homeless guy just walked into the classroom or that the entire classroom was now overpowered by the stench of alcohol and sweat. Melanie and Baraka Hand to hold there noses not to vomit.

Kuai-Liang broke the silence. "Who are you?"

The man just gave a little nod. "I am your new classroom teacher, mister Bo'Rai Cho. But you all can call me master. Actually no, I demand that you call me master."

"Fuck that!" Kabal called out.

"I agree! This is ridiculous! How long Dose this school want to hold us back!" Hanzo screamed as he got from his chair.

Ermac raised his hand. "Wait Hanzo, we See that he is not what he seems."

Skarlet looked at Ermac in disbelief. "Seriously!? Him!? How can you say that with a straight face? He has more alcohol in his veins then blood!"

Devorah scratched her chin. "Maybe his appearance is to fool us and he actually has a powerful quirk."

Bo'Rai Cho laughed. "I have the quirk all anorexic girls and boys dream of: controlled vomiting."

Another silence followed before now even Kuai-Liang slammed his fist on the table similar to Hanzo. "Fuck this!"

the classroom was getting loud and izuku knew his classmates well enough at this point to know that someone is going to start a fight. Then he heard a chuckle witch slowly turned into a laugh. The class looked over to Kitana who had a smile on her face. "It's a honor to meet you again, master Bo'Rai Cho."

A snort came from Baraka. "Now you are going to tell me that this pathetic figure is some sort of big shot."

Melina's eyes widened. "Wait! Is that Lukang's teacher?"

Hanzo was not calming down. "And that tells us what?"

Kitana decided to explain. "He is a martial artist who had not only countless battles but also teaches the most hidden talents up to date. His training gave birth t not only many prominent heroes but also to the special forces of the police."

She had no real reason to lie as the classroom was slowly calming down. Everyone just watched the man who apparently was a master of martial arts was simply sitting there. That would explain why no one knew of him, since quirks dominated every sports and fighting events. Martial arts and the practice of anything similar is basically extinct at this point.

Yet there are still those who practice it like the special forces of the police who don't use there quirks but still managed to fight against villains if there is no hero available.

with the there teacher, or how he would but it there new master clapped in his hands. "Well now that introduces are out of the way I would like to start my lesson by giving my students a bone. Get into your hero costumes, we will meet up with class one A to do some rescue training with them."

Devorah's eyes bulged a bit. "W-Wait! How did you manage to do that? No other teacher would want to study us and now class one A wants to train with us?"

Bo'Rai Cho smirked. "I made a very compelling argument with there teacher. I told him that having you interact with other classes will definitely improve your skills and personality's. He didn't buy that so I treated to shit on his desk."

A silence fell over the class. They might have a homeroom teacher now but honestly why did it have to be him?

After a while the master looked at a watch on his wrist and laughed. "Ha! My watch is broken. What time is it?"

Izuku wanted to say something but the teacher interrupted him. "Ah who cares! Get in your costume and go to the buss, we are probably late anyway."


	5. Chapter 5: USJ

**Greetings i am back from the grave with another chapter. I am really sorry for vanishing like this but sadly while my dream job is great it is still a job and demands time, especially** **since i'm new and i want to make sure that my boss wants to keep me. Plus it did nit help that i lost my notes on all my stories and had to re do some plot points of my stories. Welp, lets just hope that the next updates wont take months again. Similar to the show i will gradually introduce and explain the characters Quirks, so some will have there Powers explained during the attack while others will have a introduction to a later point of the story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It didn't take long for the hero's in training of the Kombat course to arrive at the buss stop. They arrived shortly after the hero course of class 1 A arrived and waited.

Instantly there was this all to familiar tension in the air. The class 1 A Definitely heard from the Kombat course and very possibly rumors about said course. Izuku tried to ease the tension with friendly chatter in hopes to show that everyone can get along.

He waved his hand and walked towards Iida and Uraraka with his big smile. "Hey you two, how is it going?"

both friends smiled at the green haired boy and approached him, everyone watched there conversation. Uraraka notice that Izuku was wearing not a costume but his school sports suit. "What happened to your costume?"

He just laughed a bit sheepish. "Well I managed to destroy it during a practice fight so I'm waiting for a replacement."

The class president nodded his head. "Maybe you should think about a more durable costume."

"I would definitely like it if he showed his muscles more." A female voice purred seductively behind Izuku.

Before anyone could react Melina already held on to Izukus arm and pressed it very obvious between her huge cleavage. The green haired boy was understandably freaking out but could confirm that her breasts were as firm as they looked. This also gained the attention of every student around.

Uraraka managed to let out a few words as she watched Melina moving up and down along Izuku's arm. "W-What are you...I mean..."

Melanie giggles as she watched the girl stumble over her words and the other classmates watch and blush at her seductive movements. "You see, robots aren't the only things he smashes. Cherry's are something he also very forcefully smashes."

Everyone's eyes bulged as those words left Melina's lips. She smiled underneath her mask as they all stared at her with uncertainty. Then however she felt a all to familiar pain as she gets pulled away by her ear. "OW! OW! OW! Kitana! That hurts!"

Her twin sister pulled her away and looked over to the confused students. "Forget my twin, she enjoys causing chaos."

In a desperate attempt to clear things up and make certain that he didn't do anything Izuku screamed the first thing that came to mind. "IM A VIRGIN!"

A few moments of utter silence remained as everyone slowly looked over to izuku who might have used other words to clear things up.

then the homeroom teacher called from the buss. "Class president, get the students on the buss we are leaving."

"Ah! Yes sir! Everyone! Get in line in a orderly fashion so that we have a maximum usage of space given to us!" Iida called out as the students all started to walk to the buss with mixed feelings of awkwardness and confusion.

Izuku felt a hand on his back as Kabal smirked. "Let's not keep the class of 1 A waiting ehy virgin?"

* * *

In the teachers lounge the number one pro hero was sitting on a couch while reading through the file of the new teacher. To say the other faculty members were unhappy with the choice and recommendation of All Might was a understatement. They hated it and that drunk old man did nothing to help the situation.

He stank, drank and farted during every conversation. The other teachers really started to doubt his judgement.

What's worse is that All Might was completely unable to find anything about Master Bo'Rai Cho. it was like this man appeared out of thin air and was now teaching at the most famous hero school.

Just as he was about to doubt himself to the point of a depression someone knocked on the door and entered. It was present mic who stood there a little bit bewildered. "Sorry to disturb All Might but there is this guy here who is insisting to see you."

"And that person is?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

In response the loud teacher shrugged. "He is waiting outside and said something about the protection of earth realm. No idea what that is."

All might started to smile as he remembered who it was, there was only one person he knew that used the words 'Earth-realm' to describe this world. Happily he got got up and walked past present mic.

* * *

The bus ride was to say the least awkward. Two classes, both with powerful quirk users, and no one trusting each other. At least they are mixed with the seating.

Naturally Melina was the only one who decided were she wanted to sit specifically. Right between Mineta and Kaminari. She enjoyed them looking at her, especially since she put her hands behind her head and stretched a bit.

Her sister was looking pissed at Melina, while she did not care that much what she was doing or showing of they still had basically the same body. It felt like she watched them look at a erotic version of herself.

Otherwise from the two boys starting hard at Melina the bus was basically quiet, except for Ermac who was quietly muttering to himself. Midoria decided that he should try something in order to break the ice.

Not so lucky for him someone else decided to break the ice. "Don't you dare frog."

Everyone turned to Devorah who spoke and was glaring daggers at the frog girl from class A, who in return looked confused. "Wait, What? I didn't do anything."

"This one dose not know how much frog you are but if you a danger to my daughters then I will kill you." The bug answers with a hint of malice in her voice.

Again silence fell and not even the two perverted boys were able to look at Melina out of fear that they might trigger someone else in a murder attempt.

For some reason being alone with Bakugo in a room for several hours might not be as bad as being the remaining time in the bus were everyone might start killing each other.

The buss ride continued for a long and very uncomfortable time in silence. the only thing that continued to make a sound was the Muttering from Ermac. Izuku tried to listen to it but most of it was just inaudible or just didn't make any sense. Although that was not entirely true, by not making sense he meant that he rather not have heard what Ermac was speaking.

"you are not in control, we are, we are Ermac."

"Silence, i will not tolerate your voices in my Head for much longer."

it simply freaked anyone out who happen to listen to the boy in Bandages.

Finally the Buss arrived at the USJ, the training facility of UA High. A massive dome that held several Natural disasters Scenarios for training purposes, from Storms to Infernos every catastrophic scenario you can think of underneath one roof.

They were greeted by the one and only Thirteen, the Astronaut here who specializes on rescue missions and created this Facility for the Future Generations. She talked about her Quirk, about how its actual function was to destroy or very easily could kill people if she wasn't very careful with her powers.

While listening to her Izuku realized that his classmates were not, they just looked around the facility similar to children who were about to go into a amusement park. He felt someone jab his side and saw that it was Baraka. "This is getting annoying don't you think?"

Izuku whispered back. "Don't you think its important? Some of our Quirks are very dangerous if used without care. Should't we not all learn how to use our powers without hurting others while we help them?"

Baraka snorted a bit. "Have you not realized during our fight that hurting people is the only thing i can do? In rescue situations like this i'm not very useful, i wont be saving anyone from anything i will just hurt those who should be hurt."

Izuku answered with a smile. "No, you saved me from that fall during training and i am sure that one day you wont just save someone from Physical danger but from Emotional. You are a Good Guy Baraka."

The Beast was just about to say something but then there Drunken teacher Speak. "Is it just me or are there people walking out of a black hole over there? i swear i'm not that that drunk."

Everyone turned around and saw how a hoard of dangerous looking people slowly approached from the center of the Dome. The the front a man with several hand clinging to his arms and face. Before anyone could react a Black cloud engulfed them all. "You are all to crowded, lets separate you so you can all die alone."

* * *

As kitana opened her eyes again she found herself on a street surrounded by Collapsed buildings. she looked up and saw the Roof of the USJ building, meaning she was still in the training facility. As she looked around she saw how villains slowly approached with killing intent in there eyes, this is probably what that Voice meant to die alone. She simply sighed and pulled out her two war fans while standing on one leg in a elegant pose.

one of the Villains, a big man with a bulking body and a pig mask laughed. "Whats this pretty girl? want to dance for us? tell you what, make it a sexy show and we might not hurt you much."

The other villains laughed at first but then started to smile wickedly as they approached. Kitana remained calm as she waited before folding one of her war fans and throwing it like a Knife directly into one of the Villains crouches.

The others backed away as the pig man just looked down in shook. there between his legs was now blood and the hilt of the fan sticking out. the Adrenaline Prevented him from feeling pain but also made him not realize that Kitana was approaching. After he saw her Hand grab the hilt he looked up he saw kitana, her mouth was covert with the blue cloth but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. "Lets call this dance, castration of a pig.'

With a loud sound of flesh being ripped apart the fan opened again, leaving nothing in its wake but lose bloody confetti of flesh.

The pig fell to the ground, either falling unconscious or simply got killed from the shook, not that it really matters since the others immediately tried to avenge him by attacking her. Kitana however simply closed her eyes and thought of a little tune in her head.

She dogged the attacks gracefully and without so much of a sweat. The villains attacked her from every angle but her body simply seemed to dance between the attacks while cutting the enemies with her weapons. It wasn't like her attacks were random, during the dance she skillfully cuts were placed on the joint areas of there hand and arms and face to the point were the white of there bones were showing.

kitana stepped back and watched as the villains struggled to simply get back up while fanning herself with her blood covered weapon. This was her Quirk: Elegance. As long as she is able to keep her composure her body almost automatically moves out of the way of harm and is able to predict what the enemy's next attack will be.

From a building close by on the upper floors two other villains were watching the fight, not to please that there comrades were the ones loosing to a single girl.

"Fucking shit, this bitch is slaughtering them. Aren't these kids supposed to be in there first year?" one of them spoke in a almost hushed voice.

His partner nodded hid head. "Yeah,if these kids are this strong i don't want to know how strong the Teachers or even All Might is. I say we get the fuck out of here.

"Awwww, my sister gets to play but my prey wants to run away?" a voice spoke above them.

Both villains looked up and jumped away as they saw Melina hanging from the ceiling. she was crouching up side down with her feet planted on the ceiling, she was holding her entire body in this position by holding on to a small bit of concrete sticking out from the ceiling with nothing but her index finger and her thumb. She didn't look strained one bit as she did this almost inhuman Physical feat before drooping to the floor and landed on her feet

The villains flinched as they saw her yellow pricing eyes, like a hunter finally drove its prey into a dead end. she slowly approached them while gliding her hands over her body and letting out a small little giggle.

One of the villains screamed out as he went for a punch. Melina smirked underneath her Mask as she dashed forward, getting extremely close into the villains personal space, way to close for a straight punch. Before the villain could react Melina crouched slightly down before shooting up and delivering a devastating uppercut. With a loud cracking sound coming from either the villains jaw or neck he fell on his back out cold.

This was her Quirk: Predator. Not only dose she have above average strength and agility, her main power is her incredible senses. she is aware of almost everything around her and her eyesight catches on every little detail. In combat she can see how the musculus of her enemies tens and predict the following movements before her opponent even took the first step.

"Now it is your turn big boy" she said almost seductively as she slowly walked over to her target. the villain was pressed against the wall but in a last attempt he held out his hands. "Stay away from me you bitch!"

Melina saw his movements but she could not predict her opponents Quirk and so was hit with a strong gust of wind. it was nothing that managed to push her away or even do any harm but something most certainly was blown away, her mask.

The villain could not believe his eyes as he saw the most horrible sight, her mouth looked normal with beautiful lips but her cheeks appeared to be open and giving sight to to a horrible row of thick white teeth. "what the fuck are yo-"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Melina screamed as her mouth opened wide, the holes in her cheeks functioning as a extension of how far she could open her mouth and revile even more sharp teeth. she rushed at him like a mad beast, not giving him even a moment to scream before Melina bit threw the poor mans face and half his head lick it was nothing more then a soft stake. Not even the bones of the Skull managed to put up a fight against her jaw as it all cracked underneath the pressure.

Down on the streets Katina looked up after she heard her sister scream and just shook her head. "Some fool saw her face."

She waited for a couple of minutes before slowly walking into the building and going up the stairs, as she did she could already hear her twin sobbing.

She entered the room and wasn't even stunned by the corpse with half a head, the only thing she cared about right now was Melina who was huddling in the corner of the room quietly sobbing to herself. The moment she heard her sister approaching she turned to her with tears in her eyes and bits of bone and brain hanging from her teeth in her blood covert mouth. "Sister...he...he"

Kitana knelled down next to her sister and held her close while gently stroking the back of her head. "Shhhhh, its okay. Nobody will hurt you. Shhhhh."

Kitana continued to hold her sobbing sister in this all to familiar position.

* * *

Out in the center of the Dome the two teachers were fighting against the main forces of the villain attack. Aizawa was expertly using his scarf to dispose of the enemies while the drunken master fought with a smile on his face as he easily broke the bones of his enemies with his martial arts or disgusted them by vomiting on them and then breaking there bones.

the leader of the attack was starting to get a bit annoyed as he stated to increasingly scratch his dry skin. "This is annoying, they are annoying. Nomu, take care of them."

The hulking creature responded by following orders like a submissive dog and started to walk towards the teachers. Then the leader looked behind him at two other figures. "why are you standing around?Go and prove that you are worth the money."

"Trust me, i'm worth every last cent." one said while re adjusting his cowboy hat and waling of.

The other one did not respond as he simply let out smoke escape from his body and then vanishing from sight.


	6. Chapter 6: Old faces

**Guess who is back after breaking his promised that the next update takes ****months again? Me!**

**YAY!**

**i apologize again for the long hiatus but sadly the problem was that my Dream job turned out to be a Nightmare that i cant escape from because i kinda need the money too eat. Apparently you need that to survive. it just took me a lot of energy to sit down and write because i got so tiered after working and doing overtime what feels like every singular day. It just felt like Writing was a Chore then actually fun. Plus i am apparently a essential worker so just more stress. I now decided to do something that made me happy again so i wrote again. i don't know When the next chapter comes out or i need to write another story in order to re ignite that creative spark again. Lets hope the future is a bright one. **

**Stay safe and healthy out there. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The fire dome of the USJ was just that, a smaller dome inside the huge dome with a small city completely engulfed in a raging firer. for anyone without a Quirk dose not protect or fight the heat in this dome is in instant danger. sadly for two hero's from the hero course the flames were not something they could fight against.

one was a boy with short blond hair that had a massive tail like muscle growing from behind him. the other one was hard to describe since she was permanently invisible. the only thing you could see of her right now were her shoes and a pair of floating gloves.

There opponents were four villains who all looked like stereotypical arsonists. If it this place didn't burn already they would have gladly did it themselves. With a huge grin on his face one of the arsonists took a deep breath. "Ahhhhh, the smell of fire is so wonderful."

"But this fire... is fake. nothing real is burning." Another one spoke.

The third one laughed madly. "Firer is not something you control. You let it free and let it kill. The smell of burning flesh is a TRUE gift from the Gods."

The last one looked at the two students with a hunger in his eyes. "You... will... smell... perfect."

The boy with the huge tail looked over to his invisible partner. "Hagakure. leave."

"What? no way in hell Ojiro i'm not leaving you behind, you can't beat these guys alone."

"i know i cant but neither can we together, we are at a disadvantage in numbers, environment and experience. At least you could get away." he said in a rather angry voice. If he was going to die then at the very least he will ensure her survival and die standing.

"THINK FAST!" one of the villains screamed as he shot flames out of his palm.

They both could not react fast enough to doge the attack, but suddenly a flame vortex appeared before them seemingly out of the ground canceling the flame attack. Just as fast as the vortex appeared it vanished, leaving a yellow hooded figure kneeling on the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"one of the arsonist screamed.

The two students watched as the student from the Kombat course slowly rose up with a chain in his hand and a Kunai hanging from the end. "A real user of the fire"

"Maybe, but no one can beat four flame type quirks at once!" One screamed as they all pointed there palms directly at him. Imminently Hanzo was swallowed by eight turrets of fire. Shortly afterwards there was only a black stain there were he once stood.

"HAHAHAH! EVEN IF YOU ARE A FLAME USER! YOU ARE STILL FLESH!" They laughed

"Wrong."

everyone looked around as Hanzo's voice came from a unknown direction. "What is this shit?!"

"You assumed that i was like you, a flame user. You made a mistake, your last mistake".

In that moment a burning skeleton like hand underneath one of the villains shot out of the ground seemingly out of nowhere. The poor man screamed in pain, shock and panic as the monster used him to pull itself out of the ground, its hollowed burning eyes stared directly into his soul. "I AM THE FLAMES THAT WILL DRAG SCUM LIKE YOU TO HELL!"

The other three villains backed away as they watched the blazing skeleton not only burn there friend alive but also pushing him to the ground and started to strangle the villain. it did not take long until the villain was dead and the flames slowly subsided as the monster rose, showing it was Hanzo the entire time without any damage to is skin. His clothes and weapons seem to manifest themselves as the flames vanished.

This is Hanzo's Quirk: Flame Revenant. Not only dose he control flames his entire body is Flames, making him almost untouchable. He can also create gateways between flames that are in close proximity and even remain in this other dimension, however if he fails and enters the gateway while the enemy puts out the flames then he is stuck until another fire is ignited in his proximity since the gateways cant be to far apart.

before anyone could react Hanzo dashed over to one of the villains and cut his head clean of with one of his blades, letting the blood spray in every direction.

The third villain tried to blast him again with a flame barrage and did not let up. Hanzo reacted by calmly walking over to the villain, the flames doing no damage to his body or even his clothes. Once the Shinobi has reached him he put his hands on the villains cheeks and snapped his neck.

The last villain was standing there as he was shaking in fear. he knew that he was next as Hanzo slowly turned towards him. With one quick hand movement he threw hid kunai at him.

but the blade was stopped by Ojiro with a swipe from his muscular Tail who stood protecting in front of the villain. "That is enough!"

The villain used the opportunity and ran for his life. Hanzo stared disappointingly at the boy with the tail. "What are you doing? you are letting him get away"

"You cant just kill them! this is not right!" he yelled back at the flame demon.

"He wont turn good. he will just hurt more people, maybe even get better now."

Ojiro stood his ground. "if you are just searching for a excuse to kill, you are no better then a villain."

Hanzo pulled on the Chain to retract his weapon. "If i was a villain you would be dead already."

"But even if you were a villain, you would still be usless."

They all turned to a shadowy figure that seemingly manifested out of nowhere. his clothes, shoes, gloves and even the aura around him was nothing but black. His mask depicted a smiling monster.

"YOU!" Hanzo yelled as the grip on his sword got tighter.

The shadow laughed. "What? do you now have the courage to fight me? if only were so brave when Harumi needed you."

"I don't want to hear her name out of your Filthy mouth!" Hanzo screamed as he ran towards the murderer of everyone dear to him.

But the Shadow knew that this boy did not stand a chance as he came closer, he simply stood there and waited for the right moment.

Just before Hanzo was in striking distance Noob Saibots shadow charge seemingly out of his body and tackled Hanzo to the ground. The shadow did not let us as it stood up and rose its foot to stomp on Hanzos head.

In the last second the Shadow was pushed to the side by a invisible force. The Shadow vanished shortly afterwards. "Are you ok?"

Hanzo realized that the invisible girl just saved him and the one with the Large Tail was holding his hand out to help him up. The student of the Kombat Course huffed before standing up, not taking the hand. "Why are you helping someone you accused of being a Villain?"

Ojiro shook his head. "We go to this school to learn how to be heros, you just have a lot more to Learn."

The Shadow chuckled as he seemingly Pulled out a sickle like weapon out of his Chest. "I will enjoy hearing you scream and beg of Mercy.'

* * *

In another part far away from the main Battlefield a small group of villains were grouped together and talked nervelessly. They ran away from the main Battle after the Nomu joined the fight. They were surrounded by broken buildings in a earthquake scenario. "Man what the hell are we doing here? this shit is just way out of our league."

"I know but what are we supposed to do now? we are stuck here."

"Like we don't Know that Sherlock."

"We have to wait until that smoky guy opens up a portal again."

One of them slaps his Neck. "fucking mosquitoes."

He looked at his hand and expected to see a dead insect but his surprise it did not look normal. It was bigger then usual, had a black exoskeleton and rows of red glowing teeth. "What the.."

Before he realized what in his hand was the Insect sprung back to live and bit him in the palm of his hand hard enough to draw blood. The villain screamed hand shook his hand wildly.

Suddenly several loud buzzing sounds came out of nowhere as they were surrounded by these bloodthirsty monsters. The sounds these insects made was almost loud enough to mask the screams of the villains as they flailed there arms while there flesh was being torn to shreds. Panic and fear made them unable to think straight.

The Insects were not attacking aimlessly either, they attacked places like the Throat, the eyes and some even flew into there mouths and nostrils. It only took several minutes until they were dead.

The Swarm continued to linger over the corpses before retreating to there misters who simply walked towards them. She opened her mouth as her Children flew into her body.

D'vorah shook her head as she stood over the remains of her Victims. "This one almost feels empathy. The children tasted there fear."

"Don't pity them, we know that they were bad and never would be good again." Ermac said as he waked up next to her.

She however was not happy with that answer. "These were not the first ones this one has killed and they will not be the last. However there must be more to this then killing."

Ermac remained quiet for a while. "A purpose is something everyone is looking for, killing is simply something we are borne to naturally do. If you prefer you can fall to madness like him."

in that moment several villains were running away screaming while cutting the corner. closely behind them was Baraka with his arm blades covered in blood chasing them. "Get back here and fight me!"

The insect chuckled and started walking away. "This one would rather find her own meaning in killing."

Ermac staid there for a while while looking at the bodies. "Don't you know? all humans are trash. We are doing the world a favor by killing them."

* * *

In The Landslide Area the Villains were having probably the biggest Difficulty regarding a fighting chance the two students. One of them a young boy with red and white hair just looked at them more annoyed then anything as the ground around him froze and the villains were immediately frozen solid. "Aren't you embarrassed losing to a child? Come on you are Adults, put up a real fight."

"You Little Punk!" A rather muscular villain Screamed as he freed himself from the ice with brute force. he had Todoroki in his sights as he ran straight towards him. In that moment Kuai-Liang stepped up in his path with a calm look on his Face. The villain did not hesitate as he raised his fist and punched the blue Ninja.

His fist collided with something but it did not feel like something that was supposed to be there. Not stone or iron but just as robust, maybe even more robust.

The boy in front of him was covert in a Sheet of ice, but that could not be right. He just freed himself from ice so why could he not punch thru this ice with a running start? He tried to pull his arms away but then he realized that his fist was stuck. Then he felt something painful and looked down to see that his entire Arm was covered in this Unnatural ice.

How it covered his Arm, how the Freeze Burn was Eating at his arm harder then any flame, nothing about it is natural.

Then The blue Ninja seemingly phased out of the ice Sculpture of himself and held up his hand. A ice Orb formed in his hand before he jumped up and smacked the villain in the face with the makeshift weapon. the orb did not crack, the skull of the Villain certainly did as he fell over and the sculpture of Kuai-Liang shattered together with the Villains arm.

This was his Quirk: Living Ice. His body is able to produce this ice that not only is as hard as steel but colder then the coldest snowstorm on the Arctics. he is not only able to be untouched by the Freezing cold but also the ice is seemingly not a separate organism, its like the ice is a part of Kuai-Linag and shares a pulse with him.

Todoroki looked at the mangled remains of the Villain with a bit of disgust in his eyes. "Was that truly worth it?"

"What do you mean? i did not kill him." The Shinobi answered as he looked at the still breathing villain. It was true that he will survive it but he definitely wont be able to get his arm back, or be able to use his eyes, nose or mouth properly anymore. maybe some brain damage from the skull fracture but other then that it was a humane way of incapacitating the enemy.

Then they both tensed up as suddenly the whole area was getting covert in a thick blanket of smoke. Todoroki was ready to fight but Kuai-Liang was standing there wide eyed and slowly removed his mask as a figure approached. "It cant be...Smoke?"

A Muscular man with long ashen hair approached them. aside from his grey ninja attire he seemed relaxed and even smiling underneath his mask. "long time no see."

"I don't understand, they told me you were dead. You died fighting with my family against the villains and Noob Saibot." the blue Shinobi said as he had feelings of happiness and disbelieve mixed together.

Todoroki slowly relaxed as he watched the Gray Shinobi. "is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes. he is my best friend, we first meet when he rescued my Dog." Kuai-Liang explaind and Smoke nodded.

"And ever since then we Trained hard together."

Kuai-Liang smiled and approached his old friend with open arms. Smoke did the same but as he got close he felt extreme pain in his stomach. The grey Shinobi Looked down only to see that the blue Shinobi had stabbed him with a make shift ice shiv. Smoke looked up only to see the face of Kuai-Liang Twisted in rage. "i never owned a dog old friend. My father never lied them but as his student you would have remembered that."

Smoke grunted as the ice shive slowly twisted. "how dare you pretend to be a man that is so much grater then you!"

Smoke started to laugh. "You mistake, i don't pretend."

Suddenly he vanished in a puff of smoke. the blue Shinobi realized that that was definitely his friends Quirk.

Both he and Todoroki got ready to fight as Smoke appeared a bit farther away, still laughing. "i am him."

"Who are you? why do you have his Quirk?!"

"i took his soul why slaughtering him." he said laughing as he was surrounded by a green mist.

Shortly afterward he transformed into a old man with a long white beard and long white Hair. "My name is Shang Shung."


End file.
